


Conrad Saves The Day!

by Sandboy28



Category: Kong Skull Island, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: British SAS, Heroism, Ice, Sore bottom, Vietnam, after spanking cuddles, decoration, foolish young Conrad, military air strike, over the knee spanking, scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Twenty seven year old Jamie Conrad goes on a dangerous mission. His men are shot down and he defies orders to rescue them. Stern military discipline is applied on the spot indicated! Adorable young bottom spanked soundly!





	Conrad Saves The Day!

Sergeant Jamie Conrad sat on the table in the Royal Infirmary at Keh Sanh, having his multiple minor injuries doctored. He had led his company into armed conflict during the Tet offensive. His units, working with MACV SOG had driven the NVA back, behind the line damned near into Cambodia. His company had incurred light losses, but several men were injured, including himself. He had been lucky, getting away with a sprained wrist and various bruises and scrapes. Now, as he sat still as stingy iodine was applied to his numerous cuts and scrapes his Commanding officer paid him a visit.   
“All hail the conquering hero!” Colonel Robinson crowed. He handed the young officer a small box. “Well, open it.” He said smiling impatiently. Jamie prized the box open and found a single, red cloth stripe. “Not your first I take it.” He said to the surprised officer.   
“No sir. I have three besides this one.”   
“They must be running out of places to sew you up, Sergeant.” The man laughed, patting Jamie on his shoulder. “Come to the tent when they finish with you here. We’ve a little surprise for you!” The amiable man said, smiling as he left. Inwardly, Jamie hoped it was a bottle of single malt scotch and a glass!

* * * *

When he entered the tent, Jamie was thrilled and surprised to see Major General Price! The beloved elderly officer who saved him from jail on three occasions. He was more than a commanding officer to the young officer, he was a trusted parent figure. He immediately stood at attention and saluted. The old man smiled and returned his salute, moving in for a warm hug.   
“Ohhhh, my good boy!” The man said, pounding Jamie on the back. “How have you been my boy?” He gave Jamie five sharp pats on his bottom.   
“I’m very well, sir.” He replied, smiling at the slight sting on his rump from the enthusiastic greeting.   
“Come and sit down. Fill me in on everything you’ve been up to.” Jamie waited until his elder sat and took a seat opposite him, regaling him about the campaign he just engaged in. It was an enjoyable exchange that culminated in a piece of even better news. General Price’s command had been transferred to this location effective today! Jamie was over the moon about this and made sure the old officer knew it. 

* * * *

The next morning, Jamie’s unit was dispatched for a fly over at Da Nang. It was a disaster as twelve of his best pilots were shot down in an enemy stronghold. Jamie was ordered to return to Keh Sanh to plan a rescue mission. Fearing for their lives and certain he could free his men, Jamie mounted a one man rescue. He was forced down by NVA ground guns and nearly got captured himself. Through skill and amazing luck, he was able to free all twelve men. They were picked up by a fellow SAS transport and taken back to Keh Sanh.   
General Price was on the airfield to meet Jamie when the rescue plane landed. The young hero jaunted down the stairs and was immediately grabbed by the arm. His men were treated to the sight of their twenty seven year old Commander being frog marched toward the command office, receiving two hard swats on the seat of his trousers along the way! The older officer brought a surprised Jamie into the office and closed the door, locking it. He walked over to the young officer, looming over him.   
“I hardly need to tell you that you, young man are in trouble!” Jamie gulped apprehensively. “What you did was brave and exceptional but you disobeyed orders and nearly got yourself captured or killed in the process!   
“Yes sir.” Jamie replied timidly.   
“Right. Come here.” Jamie walked around the desk and presented himself. General Price pulled the bottom drawer open on his desk and propped his foot on it, dragging Jamie over his knee. The spanking began just as it had the last time, with a stinging swat! Jamie yelped, not bothering to hold back as he knew this was going to be a proper hiding. “How many times have I told you not to put your life in danger!” The elderly man scolded as he paddled the young officer’s upturned bottom. “I intend to spank the disobedience out of you, young man!”   
“OW!” Jamie cried as the swats became harder and stung his sit spots. “I…I’m OW! S…sorry sir!” he pleaded. His bottom caught fire under the general’s hand. He knew he wouldn’t be sitting comfortably for some time.   
“Don’t you understand that I love you like a son?” Price said, his voice wobbly. Suddenly, Jamie had the same warm feeling he had the last time he was punished in this way. This wasn’t angry punishment, it was firm but loving discipline. The old man loved him and cared what happened to him. Jamie began to cry, not so much out of pain as guilt for causing the old man such worry. The minute Price heard the young officer’s heart wrenching cries he stopped spanking him and stood him up, drawing him in for a warm hug.   
“I’m very sorry sir. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Jamie said through his tears.   
“I know. I know, son. It’s just that I care about you. I would be devastated if anything happened to you.” Jamie cried all the harder at this. Somehow the stress of the failed mission, coupled with the adrenaline filled rescue he mounted manifested itself as gut wrenching tears. “There, there. It’s alright now, dear boy. You are home and safe.” He held the young officer until the tears dried up and the after spanking hiccups ended. “That’s a good boy. Yes, I know. It’s all over now.” He held Jamie like a small child, rubbing his back and cooing in his ear. Jamie’s bottom throbbed, feeling as though it were still being paddled. He reached back and rubbed, wincing.   
“I will try to never worry you again, sir.” Jamie said contritely.   
Price smiled, patting his back.   
“Nothing so obedient as a well spanked boy.” He said, making Jamie blush.   
“Yes sir.” He squeaked, rubbing his sore bottom. Price chuckled and patted his tear stained face. “Oooooohh!” Jamie moaned.   
“Go to bed my boy. I’ll bring you some ice and aspirin.” Jamie limped from the office, rubbing his bottom. He didn’t give a damn who saw it. Besides, he was fairly certain everyone in the camp could hear the swats as they were administered and his yelps of pain. They certainly saw the two, blistering smacks General Price administered as he was marched into the office from the plane. He made it to his bunk and flopped down on his stomach, too jazzed up to sleep and too exhausted to move. General Price turned up minutes later, with ice and aspirin.   
“Thank you sir.” Jamie squeaked, his throat raw from yelling.   
“You’re welcome son. Let’s undo these trousers then.” Jamie looked up at him worriedly. “Now, now. None of that. I’ve seen a boy’s bum before. Undo those buttons, young man.”   
“Yes sir.” Jamie said, immediately popping the button at the top of his trousers. The general tugged his uniform trousers down and followed up by taking his boxers down as well. Jamie’s poor bottom was cherry red and hot as could be! Price ran his hand gently over the scalded flesh, hissing at the heat.   
“Oh, you poor boy! I may have spanked you too hard.” Jamie almost burst out laughing at this. He would have if he had thought it wouldn’t result in another stinging smack to his already blistered backside. The man laid the ice pack gently across the burning cheeks. Jamie hissed and arched his back at first, then relaxed as the coldness began to sooth his skin. “Here. Take these.” Price handed Jamie two aspirin and a half glass of water. The young officer took the tablets and thanked him, laying his head on the pillow. “Good boy. Shhhhhhh!” The old man stroked his head gently.  
“HHhnnnnnnnnn.” Jamie moaned and fell asleep. 

* * * *

Jamie awoke several hours later, thinking he was in the wrong barracks. The room was packed with soldiers, all smiling down at him!   
“Wha…” He rolled over and winced, his hand going back instantly to hold his very sore backside. A titter floated through the room and Lieutenant Phillips stepped forward.   
“Easy there, lad. We all just wanted to thank you for saving our lives.”   
“Oh! Uhm…thank you.” Jamie said, a wry smile on his face. He swung his legs around and sat up. “Ow!” He yelped and stood on his feet, his long, slender legs unsteady as a newborn colt.   
“Oh, poor lad! Here! Have some of this.” Phillips handed him a partially drunk pint of scotch. He took a long pull on it and thanked the man. Suddenly, the door came open and General Price walked up to Jamie.   
“Here! What’s this? Why is this man sober?” Jamie snapped to attention and it took a few seconds to realize what the man had said. His shoulders relaxed and he smiled. Price patted his back warmly. “Have another drink of that, my boy.” He said, pushing the bottle into the young man’s hand. Jamie took another long swig.  
When his arm arced down, the room exploded in cheers! “Come on, lads! Let’s take this hero to the watering hole!”   
Suddenly, Jamie was lifted off his feet and laid piggy back on corporal Robson’s massive back.   
“Hold tight, canny lad! Y’allreet?” The huge man loped off with Jamie clinging to his neck and the entire company following. Phillips thoughtfully grabbed a few pillows on his way out of the barracks. Jamie stood as long as he could and eased himself down on the pillows when he became too drunk to stand. He only dimly remembered being raised on his men’s shoulders and cheered all the way back to his bunk. 

* * * *

The next morning, a very hung over but extremely proud young officer became Captain James Conrad. He stood, nauseous and red eyed, teetering on his feet as his commendation was bestowed by a very proud Brigadier General Price. As he pinned the medal on his young friend, Price smiled and patted his shoulder.   
“There’s a good boy.”


End file.
